Kobold Mine
by dreadburner94
Summary: Kobold Mine, a Mage's guild that has stood proud in Luculia Town for nearly a century. Now the year is X784 and Kobold Mine's Third Guild Master has stepped down, electing a new Guild Master to take his place and to lead the guild on it's way to become the most powerful guild. One that surpasses both Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail.
1. Prologue: The Fourth Master

**A/N:** Yo! Dreadburner94 here! This little thing has been keeping me from focusing on Undine's Cove, so guess what those of you read Undine's Cove, I'll be doing two OC guild fics at once! So if any readers of Undine's Cove submit an OC for this story as well, do try to submit a different OC just to keep things interesting for me at the very least. Also for those of you who got to submit the Dragon Slayers and S-Class mages for Undine's Cove, please let someone else have a shot at those positions cause those are limited.

Speaking of those limits, only 4 Slayers of any sort will be accepted, so the count could be 2 Dragon Slayers and 2 God Slayers, or 4 Dragon Slayers and no God Slayers. And I will also not be taking in any Demon/Devil Slayers since there's really no knowledge about them at this point other than that Silver is one, but we've never seen him really fight, so I'd have no clue as to how to write them. Now regarding S-Class mages, I'll only be taking 3 of them for the start of the story, but there will be opportunities for you OC to become an S-Class mage later on in the story. Oh, another thing about Slayers, please avoid the elements of Fire, Iron, Sky, White/Light, Shadow, Lightning, Poison, Water, and Glass, since those elements are already being used by canon characters and by OCs in Undine's Cove, so I want to mix it up a bit and have Slayers with different elements.

Anyways, as you may have guessed since this is the prologue, I AM CURRENTLY ACCEPTING OCS! With the total being around 25 to 30 ideally. I currently have the Guild Master, his adviser, and one of the guild members. So, please create your OC following the OC FORM at the end of the prologue and send it in to me in a PM.

Now I'll go ahead and say this upfront, this story starts in the spring of the year X784, before the core members of Fairy Tail disappear, so they'll vanish once the story hits December, which means that a romance between an OC and one of the core members of Fairy Tail is pretty much impossible since the Fairy Tail members will disappear, unless you want your OC to be all depressed after the Tenrou Incident. Also, I don't have any plans of interfering with the ways that different events play out, such as the Guild War between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail or the Tower of Heaven, Kobold Mine will still have plenty of opportunities to interact with the members of Fairy Tail and the other guilds in between all those events, so don't worry.

And once more, just like at the start of Undine's Cove, I'd like to say thanks to MyDearWatson for helping me get this thing off of the ground. So everyone go read Thunder Stone and Love Goes Boom after this, they're both well worth the read.

Now then...

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!

I hope you enjoy the prologue!

* * *

**Prologue: The Fourth Master**

Nestled in the mountains in southwest Fiore sat a town, Luculia Town, a prosperous castle town that wrapped around a mountain. The town was filled with stone buildings and buildings built into the side of the mountain, and sitting at the very top was a castle which was home to the local lord. Luculia Town prospered through mining, especially through the mining of Lachrima which they could sell for a good profit, and as a mining town, Luculia was filled with all sorts of different mines that went deep into the mountain. Sitting in front of an old mine, was a small castle that was built into the mountain like many of the buildings, and that castle was home to the Mage's Guild: Kobold Mine.

"Master... are you sure?" a calm, but uncertain man asked as he looked at the older man, a tall older man standing at 6'1" with a dark tan and a lean build.

"Agni, I am certain that no member of our guild is better suited than you," the older man said with confidence as he removed the black, top hat sitting atop his head, showing his short, white hair, "And I am certain that my predecessors would agree with my decision. I want you to become Kobold Mine's fourth Guild Master."

The younger man, Agni, looked off to the side, his eyes landing on the tombstones of the first two Guild Masters that lay deep within the Kobold Mines as he sighed, before looking back at the older man with a determined look, "Alright... Lanford," he said quietly as he addressed the older man by his name, "I, Agni Amitabh, accept the role you have given me, to become our guild's fourth Guild Master."

Lanford wore a proud look on his face as he smiled at his successor, "Very well then! Shall we go and inform the guild?" the older mage asked as he spun on his heels as he placed his top hat back on his head with a flourish and began walking out of the mines with Agni behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **And there's the prologue! As short as it was.

Anyways, as a small recap, Kobold Mine's new guild master is a man named Agni Amitabh, and the third guild master is an older man named Lanford Knox, but you'll get the rundown on what they look like and what magic they have next chapter. The guild is located in a town called Luculia Town which is in the mountains to the southwest of Crocus and the story starts in the spring of X784, so Lucy is not a member of Fairy Tail yet.

So anyways, here's the OC FORM.

OC FORM

PLEASE BE SURE TO FILL OUT EVERY CATEGORY. IF YOU DON'T, THEN I'M LIKELY TO NOT ACCEPT THE OC, OR TO TELL YOU TO FINISH FILLING OUT THE FORM. ALSO, THE LEVEL OF DETAIL THAT YOU PUT INTO THE FORM HELPS DETERMINE WHETHER OR NOT I'LL ACCEPT YOUR OC, THE MORE DETAILED THE BETTER. **PLEASE READ ALL THE NOTES AND REMOVE THE PARENTHESIS BEFORE SUBMITTING!**

**Name-** ((First and Last))

**Age-** ((5-70; Those in 15-32 are preferred though))

**Gender-** ((Male or Female))

**Magic-** ((I am accepting 4 Dragon/God Slayers (No Devil Slayers right now since we've never really seen Silver fight, so I don't know how to write them fighting or how their magic works), but I will only accept the first 4 I receive (although if you don't put much effort into filling out the OC Form then I'll tell you to go back and fill it out more thoroughly), because I am not making a guild filled with Slayers. Also regarding their elements, please avoid Fire, Light/White, Glass, Iron, Poison, Shadow, Sky, and Lightning, be creative and choose something unique as their element and if you use any of those elements, then I will most likely say, "Pick another element, those are already being used by canon characters and OCs alike." Also I will only be accepting 3 S-Class mages. Also I prefer no more than 2 or so types of magic unless you do good job explaining how they got their magic. They don't have to use magic, and can instead use magic weapons or something. Anyways, if your OC uses a magic that you created yourself, please describe how it works in great detail.))

**Notable Spells-** ((Please, please, please come up with a list of spells for your OC, it would make things much more easy for me when it comes to action scenes if you could provide the names of the spells and a detailed description of what the spell does and looks like. You can come up with as many spells as you like, but I would prefer to have at least 6 spells with one of them being your character's ace-in-the-hole and please don't make all of their spells over-powered.))

**Weapons/Equipment-** ((Please list any notable weapons or equipment here. And your OC doesn't have to have any weapons or equipment, but your OC must have something to fight with and cannot be devoid of magic or weapons unless he/she is a waiter/waitress or something.))

**Appearance-** ((Please include hair color/style/length and eye color/shape, guild mark color/location, height, body build, skin tone and anything else that is prominent such as scars, birthmarks, piercings, tattoos, etc.))

**Regular Clothes-** ((Please include the description of your OC's regular outfit here.))

**Formal Wear-** ((Please include the description of your OC's formal clothing here.))

**Swimwear-** ((Please include the description of your OC's swimwear here.))

**Sleep Wear-** ((Please include the description of your OC's sleep wear here.))

**Winter Wear-** ((Please include the description of your OC's winter wear here.))

**Other-** ((Any additional details you want to provide?))

**Personality-** ((The more descriptive you are the better that I will be able to portray them. If you only write a few short sentences, then I can't guarantee that I'll be able to write them well and I might tell you to expand your description of their personality because that makes it so much more easy for me. Also please include any mannerisms, hobbies, habits, talents, quirks and whatever else you want to include. The more you provide the more I'll have to work with.))

**Likes-** ((Write a list of various things your OC likes.))

**Dislikes-** ((Write a list of various things your OC dislikes.))

**Fears-** ((Write a list of various things your OC is afraid of, including their worst nightmare.))

**Strangers-** ((Please describe how your OC acts around strangers.))

**Acquaintances-** ((Please describe how your OC acts around acquaintances.))

**Friends-** ((Please describe how your OC acts around close friends.))

**Rivals-** ((Please describe how your OC acts around rivals.))

**Family ****(if any)****-** ((Please describe how your OC acts around any family they might have.))

**Crushes-** ((Please describe how your OC acts around any crushes.))

**Enemies-** ((Please describe how your OC acts around enemies.))

**Type of Person They Would Like-** ((I might be able to do OCXCanon pairings, but any relationship with a core member of Fairy Tail would not last since they will be disappearing in December. Otherwise, please describe the kind of person that your OC would be romantically interested in. I would also appreciate it if you described the kind of person that they would absolutely not be romantically interested in.))

**History-** ((Be creative, make a history for your OC, things like that really help give ideas for the story. Also, they can have pasts with canon characters, so long as its believable, so nothing like Natsu's brother or anything like that. And please keep in mind that this story is starting in the spring of the year X784.

Now then, regarding the character's history, please tell me everything you know about the OC, such as where they come from, birth date, what they've been through, where they got their magic, the current state of their family, and any character you want them to have a past with, such as a parent stopping by the guild or an old enemy or friend, in which case please describe them as well. Oh, something that I'd like for you all to include in the history is when and how your OC joined Kobold Mine, and since the guild was founded many years ago there's no real time constriction on that.

And do please remember that the story will be starting in the Spring of X784, several months before the Fairy Tail members go missing in December later that year.))

**Other-** ((Anything I forget or didn't include in the form that you want me to know about your character?))

And there's the form!

Now I hope you all are looking forward to this story, as well as Undine's Cove, but I'll try and have chapter one up sometime soonish, depends on how quickly I get OCs.

Thanks for reading!

Your Host,

Dreadburner94.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yo! Dreadburner94 here with the very first chapter of Kobold Mine!

I believe that I am at 23 OCs, so I have room for up to 7 more, any that get submitted after the cutoff line will have a delayed introduction, meaning that they could be introduced later in the story as new members if I accept them, but that kind of thing won't be happening for a little while I think. Also, I'm out of spots for Slayers and S-Class mages, so I can't accept anymore of them.

And while it's on my mind, the submissions are open to two more types of characters now: Villains and Civilians. And I believe that those are self-explanatory. And I'm already in the process of creating the story's main villain, so that spot is taken. But you can submit major villains, which I would say are the type of villain under the Main villain in terms of how dangerous they are, but you can also submit any type of villain really, although if you do submit a Major Villain, please provide an idea for what nefarious deed they plan on doing as well. Now for Civilian OCs, these are OCs that will appear around Luculia Town as well as they other cities in Fiore, they can be a blacksmith, a local lord, a merchant, a chef, anything really, but they don't have any magic (with the exception of Fortune Tellers and Alchemists). Oh, there's one more kind of OC that can be submitted as well I suppose, Side Characters, which are characters with magic that aren't and will not be joining Kobold Mine. These characters are people like independent mages and mages that are part of other legal guilds, such as Phantom Lord or Lamia Scale (which will both have familiar faces in them if you read Thunder Stone or Undine's Cove).

Okay then, I'd like to thank everyone who sent in OCs! And for those of you who's OCs were turned down due to the limit of Slayers and S-Class Mages, feel free to submit another OC.

Now then, I'd like to thank WaterDragonMaverick, MyDearWatson, LightandDarkHeart, something-off, reven228, potentialauthor18, and Aaron26 for their reviews!

**WaterDragonMaverick- **Thank you for your character!

**MyDearWatson- **Yeah it seems like things will be rather interesting with the OCs that I've gotten, although I'll be doing a few chapters of this before turning my attention back on Undine's Cove, although if I get hit by a bolt of inspiration for that story I'll work on it right away. And the shout-out is the least I can do as always. Thank you for your character!

**LightandDarkHeart- **Yeah, this story from what I can tell will be quite a bit different from Undine's Cove, the first major differences being that it's in X784 before Fairy Tail disappears, and that alone will make anything I do much different. But anyways, thank you for your character!

**something-off- **I hope that it lives up to and exceeds your expectations then. Thank you for your character!

**reven228- **I hope the chapter lives up to your expectations! And thank you for your character!

**potentialauthor18- **Yep, the inspiration for Undine's Cove just wasn't coming, so, in an effort to get all the at the time pointless ideas out of my head, I wound up creating all sorts of OCs and I wanted to use them, even though I wouldn't be able to use them in Undine's Cove, so I started this story to work on when I couldn't get anything going for Undine's Cove. So my eventual goal is to eventually be able to update them both once a week, but for now I'll be focusing on Kobold Mine until I either get through the intro chapters or get hit by inspiration for Undine's Cove. After that I'll be working on both stories at the same time and juggling well over 60 OCs. So it'll be an interesting challenge for me, but as always, I wouldn't have gotten into this if I didn't think I could handle it, I do have help when I need it after all. But anyways, thank you for your character!

**Aaron26- **Well, what can I say, the more effort everyone puts into their OC's profile, the easier it is for me to write them. So the long OC Form is more or less to scare away the faint-of-heart, and well, that's how I create OCs myself, so I know that it's possible to be filled out in a timely manner actually.

Oh, one more thing before anyone asks. I plan on trying to get one chapter up a week, and then I'll either alternate between this and Undine's Cove each week, or try to get them both updated once a week. And I also don't usually write on the weekends, the only time you should see an update on a weekend is if I didn't get a chapter out earlier that week, or I get to be in a mood during the weekend that wants to write.

So then, for any characters introduced in this story, please gain the permission of their creators before trying to do anything with them. Credit should go where credit is due after all and I'm sure no one would like it if someone used their character without permission. So to ensure that everyone knows who made which character, no matter how small, they will be listed in the "**Credits:**" section here in the A/N. Also, if a minor character is introduced and they aren't listed in the credits, they are most likely made by me or are a canon or anime character.

Also, if your character is not introduced in this chapter, please have patience, they will be introduced in the next few chapters.

**Credits: (More or less in order of appearance)**

**Agni Amitahb- dreadburner94**

**Lanford Knox- dreadburner94**

**Levi Reshom- reven228**

**Marco Vor- Reitzel-chan**

**Gwenevere "Gwen" Avalon F. Ealdwine- dreadburner94**

**Xora Kai- Dreamer852**

**August Niles Vitrovius Van Helmont- ManhattanTheory**

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Monster, The Necromancer, The Knight, The Siren, and The Mirror**

Agni followed Lanford out of the mine, Agni watching the older man as he tried to figure out why he chose him as his successor. Although, the way that the older man's mind and logic worked was a mystery to everyone he met. Lanford Knox was an incredibly charismatic and kind man, having found and given several of the members of Kobold Mine a place to stay, he had given several of them a family. Which is why Agni found it strange that the older man was stepping down, Lanford had the respect and love of every last member of the guild, while Agni could not say such a thing about himself. He was largely respected by his guild mates, often heralded as the guild's strongest mage under Lanford, but he couldn't command their respect like Lanford could.

Lanford continued watching the older man, who stood taller than Agni at 6'1" with dark tan skin and a thin build that was in shape, but hardly muscular. He had short, white hair that was often hid under the man's tall, black silk to phat that had a dark purple silk ribbon tied around it in a bow. Lanford bore a few wrinkles on his face, mostly from laughter and smiling. He had mischievous violet eyes that had a hidden look of knowledge in them and a short, a pointy nose, and a neatly trimmed triangular beard and wispy mustache. Lanford dressed like he was a stage magician, wearing an expensive, black silk suit that had split coattails over a dark purple, silk vest that was buttoned up with golden buttons that was worn over an expensive white dress shirt which had a dark purple bow tie tied around the neck. Completing his outfit, was an expensive pair of black dress pants, shiny black dress shoes, a pair of white silk gloves, and a typical stage magician's wand. Lanford bore his guild mark, a kobold head with two pickaxes crossing behind it to form an 'X', proudly on his left cheek in violet, for all to see.

"Hm? Is something the matter, Master?" Lanford asked with a teasing smile as he stopped and looked at Agni, "Is there something on my face?" he asked as Agni let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Nothing but your guild mark, Lanford," Agni sighed as he kept walking. Agni himself stood at slightly above average height, standing at 5'11" with a thin and muscular build. His wild silver hair stood in stark contrast with his tan skin as it fell all around his head in a spiky mess, his bangs covering his right eye and crossing over the bridge of his slightly pointed nose to under his left eye. His slanted gray eyes held a sense of calm in them and his thin lips were often set in a small smile. Agni wore a black tunic that had gold trim and a gold wing-like motif on it's sides with a small red sun motif was over his right pectoral, the sun being surrounded by small gold diamonds. He wore tan pants that were tucked into tall, black boots that had gold trim around the top of them. Crossing his torso was a large, brown leather belt that held a long, gold spear on his back, but the spearhead was covered with a black sheath that had a glowing red line motif and a gold magic seal that resembled a sun on it, sealing away the spear's power. Agni's guild mark was on his left shoulder in gold, but was often not visible because of his shirt.

"If you say so," Lanford said calmly as he waved his wand in front of him "Law of Space: Portal!" he announced as a dark purple 'void' opened beneath Agni as he fell in with a small scream, "This is much quicker," the older man chuckled as he hopped into the portal.

**. : + : .**

Levi Reshom and Marco Vor stood next to the entrance of the mine, normally they would have gone in with their teammate and guild master, but Lanford had requested that they wait there while he discussed something with Agni.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Marco asked after a long time spent in silence as he looked over at his teammate, a large man named Levi Reshom who stood at 6'7" and weighing around 230 lbs. of muscle, giving him a large and bulky build compared to everyone else in the guild. Levi had light tan skin and a handsome face with pale blue eyes and short pale blond hair that was cut into a crew cut. He wore a tan, military greatcoat that had it's tall collar popped up so that it covered the lower half of his face with no shirt underneath the coat. He also wore a pair of dark green military pants with a belt, black military boots, and a pair of tan military gloves. Levi was one of the guild's S-Class mages, being a practitioner of Monster Take-Over Magic, and his guild mark was a dark tan color and was found on his back, near a large scar that was near his heart on both sides of his torso.

"... I'm sure we'll find out soon," Levi answered after a short while, not being one for small talk.

"I guess you're right," Marco sighed as he went back to looking at the scenery the mountain view gave him, "Agni isn't one for keeping secrets from us, like someone I know," he said suddenly as he looked back over at Levi, seeing the small blush spread across the 27 year-old's face, "I can't believe you had a lady friend for the past 3 years but never told us!"

"...You never asked," the large man said quietly as he looked at his friend, a horribly thin man standing at 5'8". Not much could be seen of what he looked liked, with the exception of his blue eyes which had dark bags under them. Marco seemed to carefully cover his skin with a long blue coat that was covered in white runes and had a large hood that shadowed his face alongside the black bandanna that he used to cover the lower half of his face and neck. Under the coat, Marco wore a light blue sweater, a pair of brown gloves, black pants, and blue boots, which left every bit of his skin, asides for around his eyes, concealed. Levi remembered that Marco's guild mark was on his right hand in blue, but it was covered by his glove. Marco also carried a spear that was two meters long and had several blue runes engraved into it. Agni had given and taught Marco how to use the spear a few years back, in case his Undead Summonings were unable to protect him and Levi and himself were unable to come to Marco's aid.

"You're going to introduce us to her today, right?" Marco asked, "After all, today's the Luculia Spring Festival, the first day of Spring, so you have to go pick her up for a date right?" Marco continued in a carefree manner as Levi's blush grew darker from Marco's teasing.

"Aaaaahck!" Agni screamed as he suddenly flew out of a portal in the rock wall, hitting the ground with a loud 'thud' as Lanford walked out of the portal with a small chuckle, confusing the two mages, but becoming a welcoming distraction for Levi.

"Master?" Levi questioned as he watched Lanford.

"Please, call me Lanford from now on," the older man said with a mischievous grin, "The man you should address as 'Master' is lying shamelessly on the ground over there!" he announced as he pointed at Agni, confusing the two mages further, "Please Master, show some dignity in front of your mages," he said suddenly as Agni gave him a glare from where he lay, "Oh, do you need a hand?" Lanford asked as he took off his hat and reached into it with his other arm, his hand appearing from a small portal floating above Agni, which the young Guild Master begrudgingly took as he stood up.

"What's with all this 'Master' business, Agni?" Marco asked as soon as his friend dusted off his clothes.

"It's like Lanford said, I'm now Kobold Mine's fourth Guild Master," Agni admitted, shocking his two teammates, "But please, just keep calling me Agni."

"I guess that means that the guild's strongest team has to be broken up then," Marco sighed.

"It's unfortunate, but yes, I won't be able to go on missions with you two anymore," Agni sighed as he walked over to Marco and put his hand on his shoulder, "But Marco, I swear that I'll do everything in my power to help you still, I won't let my friend die," Agni said with determination.

"Thank you," Marco said quietly as a smile crept onto his face under his bandanna.

"And I'm sure that Levi feels the same," Agni added as Levi walked over and placed one of his large hands on his friends shoulders.

"Sigh... you two are always looking out for me," Marco sighed, "So the least I can do is get Levi embarrassed, how about we go and meet his lady friend?" the hooded man asked with a blithe tone as Levi's blush reappeared.

"But we have to inform everyone of their new Guild Master," Lanford said as he walked up to the trio.

"No one's in the guild right now but those three," Marco said as he pointed at three people standing by the base of the guild's bell tower on the roof, "Everyone's probably somewhere in town helping to get the festival setup for tonight."

"Oh, I forgot about tonight's festival," Lanford admitted, "My memory must be slipping in my old age," he laughed as he stroked his small beard, "So yes! We should go and meet Levi's lover in the meantime," he announced, thoroughly embarrassing the large man.

"Master..." Levi grumbled out of habit as he blushed.

**. : + : .**

I wonder what they're all going on about?" Xora Kai mumbled as she watched the four men by the mine's entrance. Xora was a tall young woman who had a slightly muscular and not-so curvy build. She had lightly tanned skin and sharp lime green, doe shaped eyes. Her hair was white with a pinkish tinge to it, and it fell down to about her shoulder blades, but was almost always kept up in a tight bun on the top of her head. Xora wore a plain, teal t-shirt under an unzipped, bright orange vest with a pair of midnight blue shorts that ended at her mid-thigh, and a pair of brown hiking boots. Xora was one of Kobold Mine's Sound Mages and her guild mark was under her left collar bone in a bright green color and she had a scar on her right forearm.

"I'm sure it's just friendly horseplay," Gwenevere Ealdwine laughed as she set down her brush, looking at the finished the painting of the scenery that could be seen from the bell tower.

"Oh! That's really good Gwen!" Xora said in awe as she looked at the finished product made by her friend, who stood at 5'8" with a slightly muscular and curvy build. She had light tan skin, a slightly pointed nose, and slanted dark blue eyes that seemed to hold a sense of pride in them. Gwen's platinum blond hair was kept in a long braid that fell down to just below her rear, although any hair that was not included in the braid was kept at shoulder length and fell around her head in slightly spiky locks of hair that framed her face and covered her forehead. She wore a navy blue, tunic-like shirt that had black trim with a black shoulder cape that was kept around her neck with a small, silver chain that had a silver, sword-shaped pendant hanging off of it. Gwen also wore a long, navy blue waist coat that also had black trim with a pair of short, form-fitting black shorts and black leggings that were worn with a pair of black ankle boots. Around her waist was a loosely hanging, black leather belt that had elegant silver buckles and held a navy blue sheath that had silver embellishments on it. In the sheath was Gwen's favorite sword, a holy sword that she called 'Orenmir' and was modeled after her necklace. Gwen's guild mark was found on her left thigh in navy blue, where it could be seen in between her shorts and leggings on the exposed skin.

"It's because of your talent as a noblewoman isn't it?" the third person on the bell tower, August Niles Vitrovius Van Helmont asked. Niles was slightly taller than Gwen, standing at 5'9" with fair skin and a slender and well-fit build. He had short, smooth blond hair and he wore a pair of glasses over his piercing yellow eyes. Niles wore a long and elaborate silver coat that had gold trim over a brown shirt and black pants that were held up with a belt that had a golden buckle and were tucked into a pair of boots. Niles also wore an elaborate wing-shaped, glass pendant on a necklace that he made with his Glass-Make Magic and his guild mark was on the top of his right hand.

"No, it has nothing to do with the circumstances of my birth. Painting and swordplay are just the two things that I've done and worked hard at since I was a child," Gwen answered in tone that sounded like she was chastising the older man, but a small smile was playing at her lips, "After all, singing is something that Xora has worked hard at since she was small, and she isn't a noble of any sort, but that doesn't stop it from being beautiful."

"Aw, thanks Gwen," Xora said with a small blush from the compliment, "And you need to have a broader mindset," she suddenly said with a small display of agitation, "So try to be more like Gwen... even though she isn't sure how to eat hamburgers or ice cream cones," she added with a small snicker.

"X-Xora! That was one time!" Gwen shouted in embarrassment.

"For both," Xora continued while poorly hiding her smile behind her hand.

"Now now, you shouldn't tease Gwenevere so," Niles said calmly as he chastised Xora. The trio were strange together, but they each balanced each other out quite well. Gwen could get Niles to have a broader mindset while Xora could get the two nobles to try new things, and Niles kept Xora from teasing Gwen about her inexperience with the real world too much. They were strange together, but the three of them just seemed to click when August joined the guild one month earlier.

"Then you shouldn't make rude comments on how the noble class are better at everything," Xora snapped back quickly.

"Xora... August," Gwen said calmly as she tried to get them to stop fighting, "Why don't we go into town now instead of staying up here," she asked, hoping to get them to forget about their small fight.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Xora quickly said as she forgot about her small fight with Niles.

"It should be quite the interesting diversion," Niles added in agreement, he too seemed to have forgotten about the fight as he nodded, causing Gwen to sigh in relief as she sent her painting into her requip space.

"Let's go then," she smiled as she led the way off of the roof.

* * *

**A/N: **And there it is! Chapter 1! And just so you know, the title of the chapter comes more or less from the magic that the 5 characters introduced use. Levi's Monster Take-Over, Marco's Summoning Magic, Gwen's Gunblade Magic, Xora's Sound Magic, and Niles' Glass-Make Magic. And since I neglected to mention it in the chapter, Agni uses a magic called Prana Burst, and Lanford uses Law of Space and Mercury Magic.

Anyways, if you plan on making a Villain, you can leave off the categories "Crush" and "Type of Person They Would Like". If you plan on making a Civilian, leave off the categories "Magic" and "Notable Spells". If you plan on making a Side Character, you can use every category if you wish, just keep in mind that they won't be joining Kobold Mine.

Anyways, I'll have the next chapter up next week most likely.

Please remember to leave a review!

Your Host,

dreadburner94.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **And here we are, with Chapter 2!

I'd like to tell you all that OC submissions for the guild are officially closed as I have reached 30 OCs, any that I receive from now on will be introduced later on in the story, but there is an undecided limit as to how many of them that I will accept. Also, submissions for civilians, villains, and side characters are going to be open for the foreseeable future. I currently have 8 civilians (6 of them made by me...), about 8 or so villains (two of them made by me), and about 10 side characters (with the majority of those being made by me as well). So, if anyone as an idea for any of those kinds of OCs, please send them in, especially villains (just keep in mind that I already have the main villain).

Oh, now that I think about it, the guild needs a Healer and I never got one in the submissions, so anyone who wants to make one send it to me via pm.

Now then, I'd like to thank Aaron26, Reitzel-chan, something-off, WaterDragonMaverick, barkingupthewrongkey, MyDearWatson, spiralgamer, M-anonymous, Maebara18, ManhattanTheory, FrozenBlast13, LightandDarkHeart, reven228, and potentialauthor18 for their reviews last chapter!

**Aaron26- **Yeah, I think I was actually getting ready to start writing the last chapter when you sent your pm, so I was pretty much able to respond immediately to it. But you managed to get the last spot for the OC submissions so it all worked out in the end for you.

**Reitzel-chan- **I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, and that you like Levi and Gwen. As for what'll happen to the now disbanded Team Agni, I imagine that Levi and Marco will stick together even though Agni is now Guild Master. And your wait is now over! Chapter is here for your reading pleasure I hope.

**something-off- **Yeah, it can be challenging to keep all the OCs sorted out in my head, but I'm constantly looking at their profiles while writing to make sure that I hopefully keep them in character. And 30 OCs is really just this guild, when you add in the other kinds of OCs I have about 56 OCs right now for this story and if I add in the OCs that I have for my other story, I easily have over 100 OCs to keep sorted out, but yeah, I'm confident that I can handle it.

**WaterDragonMaverick- **I wish I could use Law of Space in real life so bad, it make traveling literally a snap. And Gwen can be a nice girl, a little clueless when it comes to common everyday things though. And Levi only gets a hard time from those three really, especially Marco and Lanford.

**barkingupthewrongkey- **Don't worry, Lanford will be sticking around for a few story arcs at least, so you'll get to see more of him in the future. And really I stick to introducing 5 OCs per chapter, although characters that don't actively go on missions like Lanford or Agni I just add in on top of the 5 I chose to introduce. So there should be around 6 Intro chapters in total since 30/5=6 and all that, but I might introduce more or less than 5 OCs in one chapter (like this one). But anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**MyDearWatson- **Portals are a source of never-ending entertainment for Lanford and I'm happy to hear that you like both Levi and Marco as well! And yep, Xora has it rough since she's teamed up with two nobles, one's rather clueless about common things in society while the other is kinda stuck up. And I'm glad that you liked the chapter title, this one goes by the same naming sense as well, although it's based on six magic types instead of five.

**Spiralgamer- **Well your OC isn't introduced in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

**M-anonymous- **Yeah, I have to say that a lot of the OCs that I've gotten this time around are really interesting, but anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Maebara18- **I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, and Xora is a pretty nice and easy to like character. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**ManhattanTheory- **I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well!

**FrozenBlast13- **I'm happy that you enjoyed the last chapter and the characters introduced in it and I hope that you enjoy this one as well!

**LightandDarkHeart- **Yeah I've gotten quite the assortment of magic this time around and really when I think about it, Gunblade Magic is misnamed since it can be used on more than just swords (as seen when Camille detonates a villain's magic card using Gunblade Magic in Undine's Cove), but it's what I chose to name it when I made it for Zander, so the name's kinda there to stay. But enough of my rambling on about Gunblade Magic, the Monster Take-Over and Necromancy Summoning magics are interesting as well and yes, Lanford is very mischievous.

**reven228- **I'm happy to hear that you think I've done a good job with Levi so far, he's a quieter kind of guy so he doesn't really talk much though, but to make up for that fact Marco picks on him. And as Marco said, the now dissolved Team Agni was the strongest team in the guild (they did have 2 of the guild's S-Class mages after all), but now they've lost 1/3 of their fighting strength now that Agni's become Guild Master, so now the title of "Strongest Team" is up for grabs.

**potentialauthor18- **Yeah I couldn't really think of any OC guild fics that had a brand new master at the start of the story, plus I didn't want to really do the same thing I did with Undine's Cove. So not only do I have a brand new master, but Kobold Mine has been around for a while as well, around 100 years actually, but I'll get into all of that in the story. Anyways, don't worry, Lanford will stick around for a little while, I'm not sure how long though, and yeah, Gwen and Niles' names would be a pain to write out (I actually copy and pasted Niles' full name from his profile since it was faster than typing it out). And do you mean replacing Agni's spot on his old team or replacing him as Guild Master?

**Credits:**

**Rena Lunas (Civilian OC)- reven228**

**Rowena Hildebrand (Civilian OC)- dreadburner94**

**Gunther Hildebrand- dreadburner94**

**Emma Carbuncle- WaterDragonMaverick**

**Robyn Starhawk- WaterDragonMaverick**

**Felix Downs- potentialauthor18**

**Barda Durandal- M-anonymous**

**Keylian Everdark- stormhawk99**

Please remember to have patience if your OC hasn't been introduced yet!

I don't own Fairy Tail!

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The World, The Crystal Dragon, The Elf, The Ward, The Berserker, and The Azure Spark.**

"So she lives around here then?" Agni asked as they walked through one of the residential districts of Luculia that were lower down the mountain, "What kind of a house are we looking for?" he continued to ask his silent friend who was still blushing.

"A small red brick house... white picket fence and a flower garden in front," Levi quietly answered as the home and it's owner came into view, a young woman standing at 5'7" with long brown hair that fell down to her lower back with light tan skin and light blue eyes. She was wearing a white blouse with lilac colored pants and white sneakers.

"Oh?" Lanford chuckled, "You've found yourself a good-looking woman there," he said as he stroked his beard with a wry smirk on his face.

"I still don't get why you kept quiet about her for a whole three years," Marco sighed as they continued to walk towards the house, "You're supposed to show off a girl like her," he stated as Lanford eagerly nodded in agreement.

"... You never asked," Levi said again, not having any other answer for them.

"Levi?" they heard the woman call out, "Levi!" they heard her shout again as she set down her watering can and ran over to the gate on her fence, opening it quickly as she ran through to Levi, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Rena," he said quietly as he returned the embrace.

"Are these men from your guild?" Rena asked as she let go of him and stepped away to look at the other three men.

"Yes," he answered as he began to gesture to each of the other mages, "Rena, this is Agni, Master Lanford, and Marco."

"Ah, you must be Levi's teammates and his Guild Master then. Thank you for taking care of Levi," Rena said politely with a small bow of thanks, "My name is Rena Lunas."

"How do you do? My name is Agni Amitahb and the cloaked man is Marco Vor," Agni replied politely with a small bow while Marco waved.

"It's a pleasure Rena. I am Lanford Knox," Lanford added with a tip of his hat, "And I'm sorry to confuse after we just met, but the one that should be addressed as 'Master' as of today, is now Agni."

"Oh? Then congratulations Agni!" the woman said happily.

"Yes, thank you, it's a tremendous honor," Agni replied as he was attacked with a hug from behind.

"Agni! Did I hear that right!?" a floating girl asked from behind as she wrapped her arms tightly around Agni's neck.

"Gah! Rowena!?" Agni sqawked as he looked over his should to see the raven-haired ghost girl, who floated at around 5'7", while only standing at 5'3", with a slender build and dark tan skin. She had a small round nose and large, aqua colored eyes that were ironically full of life despite being dead and her slightly wavy, black hair fell down to her hips. She wore a long red coat that had white and gold trim with a white skirt that had a thin red line going around it. Rowena also wore black stockings with red and white sneakers, and she wore a red hairband that had gold trim and white ribbons on either side of it. Lastly, around her neck was a large with ribbon tied into a bow, with a gold brooch in the middle of it that had a red gem set into it and she had a white guild mark on the back of her right hand.

"Are you really making Sillyhead the next Guild Master?" Rowena asked Lanford as she continued to tighten her barely tangible hold on Agni's neck.

"Yes, although... where's Gunther?" Lanford asked in a grim tone before seeing the man round the corner. A tall man standing at 6'4" with a muscular, but not bulky like Levi, build and dark tan skin. His aqua colored eyes were set in a fierce and determined look and he had a scar diagonally crossing his face, over the bridge of his pointed nose. Like Rowena, Gunther had black hair, which was short and slicked back in a spiky style and was cut around his ears. Gunther wore dark gray body armor over a black, sleeveless shirt with a pair of black jeans that were tucked into a pair of black, steel-toed combat boots, and he had a red waistcoat which was a sort of holy shroud. Lastly, he wore a pair of fingerless, black gloves and his guild mark was on his right should in black. Gunther was also one of Kobold Mine's S-Class mages, often being compared with Agni, and he used a type of magic call Projection Magic.

"So that's it then, Master?" he asked coldly as he gave Lanford a hard stare.

"Yes, I decided that Agni was a better successor in the end. I'm sorry," the former master apologized, the tension in the air reaching the point where it could be cut with a knife as the two men continued to stare each other down.

"Heh, you could of at least told me ahead of time. Hm... how do I say this without being insulting? No, I can't, that was a dick move Master," Gunther responded cynically with a smirk, "Well I'll stick around for a while to see how the fool does, but... it's on your head Lanford."

"Hey! Show him some respect Gunther! Say whatever you want about me, but don't you dare insult him!" Agni yelled as Rowena let go of him, the ghost wearing a sad look on her face as the two men began arguing again.

"Oh? Just because you're the Guild Master now, you think you can order me around?" Gunther asked he looked down on the shorter man, "Well, nothing has changed between us Agni. You may be Guild Master now, but you're still just as immature as ever," he said coldly as Agni balled his hand into a fist.

"Agni... Brother... Please stop fighting..." Rowena begged as the two turned to look at her, seeing the sad look on her face, "Please?" she asked again as the two men turned away from each other.

"I'm headed back to the guild Rowena, catch up when you feel like it," Gunther huffed as he started walking away.

"Sorry..." Agni apologized quietly.

"It's alright, you two have been fighting ever since I died," Rowena replied softly, "But you should apologize to Rena, not me."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that," Agni started to say as he paused, "How do you know her name?" he asked.

"Please Sillyhead, I know just about everyone in Luculia," Rowena boasted as she stuck her tongue out and winked, "And I also knew that she and Levi were dating already too," she added, "Our little secret right?" the ghost asked Levi as he simply nodded with a blush in response.

"I think I met Rowena about two years ago," Rena said as she tried to remember, "I was startled at first of course, I had heard the rumors that Luculia was haunted by a ghost but I didn't ever think that she would just pop up out of nowhere and talk to me."

"Rowena," Agni sighed, "I thought I told you not to play pranks on the townsfolk."

"Oh, but I asked Lanford if I could and he said 'yes'," she replied as she floated over to Lanford, "And besides... it's not like I can leave Luculia Town. You know I'm stuck here."

"You shouldn't deny a lady her fun, Agni," Lanford stated like it was common knowledge, "Don't you think so as well Marco?"

"Yep!" Marco agreed in a cheerful manner, "After all... snrk... Sillyhead... women are terrifying if they don't get their way," he whispered in Agni's ear.

**. : + : .**

Emma Carbuncle sat at the small table in the outdoor cafe, sipping on a fruity drink as she watched the townsfolk go about preparing the festival.

Emma stood at 5'6" with lightly tanned skin and a curvaceous, hourglass figure and large breasts. She had long, flowing orange hair that rested on her shoulders and wide, emerald green eyes. Emma was currently wearing a white tank-top under a white jacket that had silver trim with a white skirt and black, knee-high boots. She was a Crystal Dragon Slayer and her guild mark, when visible, was on her left shoulder in sapphire blue.

Sitting at the table with Emma were her two teammates, Robyn Starhawk and Felix Downs, both of them sipping on their own drinks as well as they all relaxed on their break.

Robyn stood at about 5'9" with dark skin and a curvaceous hourglass figure, but not as well endowed as Emma. She had pointed ears which stuck out from under her long, snow white hair which fell down to her lower back, sapphire blue eyes, her white guild mark was found on her lower back when visible. Robyn was currently wearing a lilac tank-top with a white skirt and a pair of white, heeled sandals.

Felix however, only stood at 5'5", being the shortest of the three, and he had smooth white skin and gray-blue eyes. He had medium length, white hair with a tuft of it falling onto his forehead and two collections of strands that fall in front of and down to a little past his ears. He had an average build, not being intimidating in any way and his white guild mark was found on his right collarbone. Felix wore a light purple, button-up silk shirt with a pair of tan pants and a pair of black boots. Over that, Felix wore a heavy black coat that had gold trimming and a large black hood, the coat reaching down to his calves.

"Shouldn't we get back to work soon?" Robyn asked as she set down her empty glass, "It'll make our guild look bad if we keep sitting around for much longer."

"Yeah, we probably should," Emma admitted, "Maybe we should do some heavy lifting? It'll give Felix a good workout dontcha think?"

Felix sighed at his teammate's joke before standing up, "Alright fine, we'll do heavy lifting," he announced.

"Eh? Really?" Emma asked as she stood up as well, "I was just joking we don't have to do heavy lifting if you don't want to."

"I know..." he sighed, "You don't think I can really handle it cause I'm weak, and I am, but this'll be good for me."

"Yeah, I think it'll be a good workout for him as well Emma," Robyn added, agreeing with Felix.

"Okay then," Emma sighed, "But just say something if it's too much, alright?"

"Don't worry, I will," Felix promised as the trio went off to find some work.

**. : + : .**

"Alright! Come on! Go ahead and put another beam on there!" Barda Durandal shouted as a couple of workers put a 7th, large beam of wood on the pile he was carrying.

"Y-you got it?" one of the workers asked as they watched Barda walk off.

"Yep! Don't worry about me!" the large man shouted back as he walked towards the stage that was being built. Barda was a large and muscular man, standing at 6'6", but just as muscular as Levi. He had shoulder length, black hair that had two braids tied together in the back with a short, scruffy beard and his eyes were an icy blue. His guild mark was on his left pectoral in green and he had two large scars across his chest, as well as a large scar crossing his back. He wore an outfit mainly made out of leather, he wore a pair of loose, dark brown pants that were tucked into hard, brown leather boots and he had two brown leather straps that were holding brown leather pauldrens on his shoulders, which were shaped like dragon heads. Connected to the pauldrens, was a fur cape that fell down the middle of his back and he wore a horned helmet, with the horns curving slightly outward, that covered his whole face and had four vertical slits in it which allowed him to see.

"Oi! Keylian! More timber for ya!" Barda yelled up at the Blue Lightning mage who was working at the top of the stage.

"I said that I only need a couple more beams, not seven," Keylian sighed after he dropped down. Keylian stood at 6'2" with a lean and toned muscular build and a fair complexion. He had slightly spiky gray hair that leaned forward slightly and onyx colored eyes. Keylian wore a black hoodie over a white t-shirt with gray slacks and black skater-shoes and his onyx colored guild mark was found on his right shoulder.

"Yeah, well I figured that I'd bring extra in case you drop one on your way up," Barda laughed as Keylian sighed again.

"What do you think I'm some sort of klutz?" he asked in an agitated tone as he lifted one of the wooded beams and jumped back up to the top of the rafters with his lightning magic.

"Hm... what's the saying you Fiorans have? Better safe than sorry?" the Berserker Mage asked as three mages walked up behind him.

"Yo! Any heavy lifting to be done around here?" Emma asked with Robyn and Felix behind her.

"Nope, we're just about done here," Barda answered as he lifted a wooden beam and tossed it up to Keylian, "But you might try asking up near the top of the mountain by the castle. I think they need help setting up the merchant stalls."

"Okay we'll try there then," Felix said with a look of determination.

"You're awfully fired up today Felix," Barda stated as he picked up another wooden beam and threw it up to the Lightning mage.

"We're trying to find some heavy lifting jobs to help his strength out," Robyn replied as Barda dusted off his arms.

"Well good luck to you then Felix, I've heard about a couple of mercenaries claiming that mages are physically weak. So we all need to prove them wrong, right?" Barda asked with a laugh.

"Right!" the young man answered.

"Well we should get going then, or we're going to miss all the work there too," Emma said as she started walking, "C'mon!"

* * *

**A/N: **And there we have it, chapter two!

Well, since I can't think of any way to say this in the story. I'm going to tell you all about the size of the guild and whatnot. Kobold Mine, having been in existence for roughly 100 years, actually has a total count of around 150 members (which is larger than Fairy Tail by about 50, but still much small than Phantom Lord) and they try to have around 5 S-Class Mages, although right now they only have 4 since Agni is now the Guild Master. Right now you all only know about two of the guild's S-Class mages (asides for you two who submitted the other two, in which case you know about 3 of them), being Levi and Gunther. Also, just to restate this, since Agni is the fourth Guild Master of Kobold Mine, they are in no way a new guild in Fiore. They are actually a rather prominent guild in southwest Fiore, near it's capital city of Crocus.

And since I didn't state what all everyone's magic was, I'll do so here. Gunther uses Projection Magic, Emma uses Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic, Robyn uses Archery Magic, Felix uses Ward Magic, Barda uses Fire Magic and Berserker Magic, and Keylian uses Blue Lightning Magic. Oh, and as a bit of trivia, Rowena used Healing Magic before she died, but she can't use her magic anymore since she's a ghost. So yeah... the guild needs a Healer.

Anyways, don't forget about villains, civilians, and side characters!

Please remember to review!

Your host,

dreadburner94.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yo! Dreadburner94 here with chapter 3!

Of course submissions for civilians, villains, and side characters are still open, and I'm still looking for a healer for the guild.

Well, since I don't have anything else to say, I'd like to thank ManhattanTheory, Stormhawk99, barkingupthewrongkey, MyDearWatson, WaterDragonMaverick, FrozenBlast13, Aaron26, M-anonymous, LightandDarkHeart, and Cute-Kawaii-girl for their reviews last chapter!

**ManhattanTheory- **Yeah, the idea of a Crystal Dragon Slayer in a mining town was a rather good one, but you'll all have to wait for the rest of the Slayer's introductions since I didn't introduce any this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!

**Stormhawk99- **I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well!

**barkingupthewrongkey- **Yep, that tension between Rowena, Agni, and Gunther is very important, so don't go forgetting about it anytime soon.

**MyDearWatson- **Well in the words of Levi: They never asked. Plus all the mages live somewhere in town, rather than in dormitories at or near the guildhall, so that makes sneaking around easier for him. Although he couldn't keep it a secret from Rowena. And yeah, it's a pretty tragic story behind Rowena's death and the tension between Agni and Gunther, but I'll save all that for later. Anyways, I'm glad that you liked the other mages introduced as well and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**WaterDragonMaverick- **Yep, Rowena's a ghost and no, the source of inspiration for her came from someplace else. Mavis didn't even cross my mind until I was already done with most of Rowena's profile. Anyways, I'm glad that you liked the team's intro and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**FrozenBlast13- **I'm happy to hear that you liked the chapter! And yep, all of Luculia is haunted by a nosy and mischievous ghost girl who has a history with Agni and Gunther from back when she was alive. But yeah, there are quite a few spirited members in the guild.

**Aaron26- **Yeah, the guild members are much more varied than Undine's Cove's, and I'm sure that you'll find out why I say so when you get to know one of the OCs introduced this chapter. And grouping one guy with two girls seems to be a running theme for me since Rayner is paired up with Miriam and Camille in Undine's Cove. Anyways, just get the history to me when you can, preferably before the next chapter is posted.

**M-anonymous- **Thank you! Nothing better to hear than that I portrayed a character well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**LightandDarkHeart- **The tension between them will be very interesting later on.

**cute-Kawaii-girl- **Thank you and I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope that you enjoy this one as well!

**Credits:**

**Astraios Marxellion- PrinceoftheMatrix88**

**Julius Cromwell- LightandDarkHeart**

**Ramiel "Ram" D'Angelo- MyDearWatson**

**Anialise "Ana" Unom- StitchedSanity**

"**Mr. Bungle"- Old bones Jenkins**

I don't own Fairy Tail!

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Scribe, The Myth Summoner, The Avian, The Acrobat, and The Staff Wielder**

Emma, Robyn, and Felix walked up the hill towards the large castle, known as Dragomir Keep to all who lived in the town. It was a tall stone castle built into the side of the mountain, with it's most prominent features being the many tall towers standing proudly over the town. There were many rumors about the rarely seen Lord of Dragomir Keep, the most famous one, or rather infamous one, claimed that he was a vampire. But most believed it to simply be a rumor.

"Yeesh, that castle always gives me the creeps," Felix scowled as they continued walking.

"Yeah, that castle can look pretty creepy at night," Emma agreed, "But it isn't so bad during the daytime though. Right, Robyn?"

"Hm? Oh, right," Robyn responded after realizing that Emma was talking to her, "Aren't those three from our guild?" she asked as she pointed at three men lazing about next to a coffee shop.

"I think you're right. They do look familiar and I think I've seen them in the guild before," Emma said as she tried to remember.

"Emma, you could try and remember people's names," Felix chastised, "That's Astraios, Julius, and Ram. Remember?"

"Oh right. Well, let's see if they need any help then," the Dragon Slayer announced as she led her team over to the coffee shop, "Yo! Are you three in charge of setting up the merchant stalls?"

The first man, Astraios Marxellion, stood at 5'11" with a lean build and tan skin. He had hazel colored eyes and dark brown hair that fell down to the nape of his neck, and he also had a cross shaped scar on his back. Astraios wore long-sleeved, white dress shirt under a closed maroon vest with baggy tan pants and black boots. His guild mark, when visible, was on his left shoulder in maroon and he also had black, pentagram shaped tattoos on the backs of both of his hands.

"We are," Astraios answered, "Although we're all on a break right now."

"Except Ram over there hasn't done anything but nap and smoke," the second man, Julius Cromwell, added while pointing over his shoulder at the sleeping man with his thumb.

Julius was tall, well built young man with tanned skin, silver eyes, and messy grass green curly hair that curled upward under his ears. He had freckles over the bridge of his nose, as well as diagonal slash mark tattoos under his eyes. Julius wore a white, long-sleeved buttoned-down shirt that was messily tucked into a pair of black jeans and he wore a long, red trench coat over his shirt. He wore a pair of black shoes that had silver buckles on the sides of them and a pair of metal gauntlets on his hands. Julius had a black tie hanging loosely from his neck that had a pocket watch pinned to it. He also had a book bag hanging on one of his shoulders and a sword hanging off of his metal studded belt. Julius also wore a pair of thin-rimmed circular glasses and his green guild mark was on the inside of his right wrist.

"Tch, the old man said it would be appreciated if I helped set up. Not that I had to," Ram scoffed as he sat up on the bench he was laying on, pulling out a cigarette and a silver lighter as he sat up.

Ramiel stood tall at 6'2" with a fit and toned build, and umber colored skin. He had black hair that fell to the nape of his neck in wavy layers. He often had his hair slicked back and clipped at the back of his head so that it didn't fall into his face. Ramiel wore a pair of fit, black pants that were tucked into a pair of black combat boots and he had a black leather holster around his waist that held a long sword. He covered his torso with an open, white coat that fell down to his ankles and had no buckles or zippers on it. The coat was rather form-fitting around his chest and waist, but flowed outward around his legs and left a good portion of his bare torso and white guild mark, which was on his left pectoral, exposed and the coat's collar was left popped up.

"And besides," Ram continued as he lit the cigarette he held in his mouth, causing both Astraios and Emma to scowl due to the stench of smoke, "I don't take orders from either of you."

"And he wonders why he isn't S-Class," Julius sighed as Ram continued to smoke, ignoring the younger mage's comment.

"So about those merchant stalls?" Felix asked all of a sudden.

"Oh, yes of course," Astraios responded as he cleared his throat, "We are more or less halfway done setting up. Although that was before we started our break since Mr. Bungle has continued to work."

"Oh great, why him?" Emma moaned at the mention of the eccentric S-Class Mage.

"Um... what's wrong with Mr. Bungle?" Robyn asked.

"He's... how do I put it? Scared of dragons I guess. So he doesn't really like Dragon Slayers all that much," Emma explained.

"So he doesn't treat you or the other two Dragon Slayers well?" Felix asked.

"No... It's just that he gets... well, you'll see I guess," Emma sighed as she started walking off towards the merchant stalls while Felix and Robyn exchanged curious looks before following.

**. : + : .**

Anialise Unom sat alone in the middle of the normally bustling guildhall. A fort built long ago to protect the mine and middle of the ascent up the mountain. It's common area and mess hall was renovated by the first Guild Master over 100 years ago into one large central room which contained a bar and many long, wooden tables and benches which stretched across the entire room and there were several yellow and black tapestries decorating the walls that bore the guild's insignia on them. The long bar was made out of dark wood and it was stocked with a plethora of alcohol types, from fine wine in bottles to cheap mead stored in large wooden casks. In a room behind the bar was a large kitchen for anyone's use, but it was mostly used by the mages that could cook, as well as the people who regularly worked in the kitchen to prepare food for hungry mages. Above the bar area was a balcony where the regular mission board was kept, as well as more comfortable seats, such as plush couches and armchairs, and various sources of entertainment such as card tables and a pool table. While the stairs to the left of the bar led up to the balcony, there was another set of stairs that led down below the bar where the S-Class mission board was kept, and this area was also restricted to S-Class mages and the Guild Master. The room was lit with torches and it was mainly used for private meetings between the Guild Master and the S-Class Mages as it was filled with only three couches and a large armchair, as well as a large yellow and black rug and a few matching tapestries which bore the guild mark on them. The fort's old throne room was used for meetings with the entire guild and it could be accessed through the central room. The throne room was decorated with a yellow and black long carpet and several of the guild's tapestries, and like every room in the guild, the floor and walls were made of stone, with only the upper floors such as the balcony having wooden floors. The barracks and the old training yards were renovated and refitted for training purposes with mages in mind, as they were inside of the mountain and were equipped with all sorts of training and workout equipment.

Ana continued to look at the clearly illegal request form in her hands, a ghost from her past one might call it, but even though Ana had finally joined a legal guild these requests kept coming to her and she kept secretly accepting them, despite the consequences of what would happen should she be caught.

'I suppose I should go while no one's around," Ana thought to herself while she continued to stare at the form, suddenly being brought out of her thoughts as a hand snatched the request form from her.

"What do we have here?" Gunther asked he read the request form, Ana's expression quickly turning to one of fear as the S-Class mage looked away from the form and at her with a smirk, "Heh, you obviously didn't get this from any of our request boards since assassination requests are outlawed by the Magic Council," he continued as he looked down at the girl.

Anialise Unom had a thin and lithe, but fit build with an above average sized chest for a girl her age. She had waist length blond hair that was randomly dyed blue in places, with her bangs being blue, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she had dark red eyes that were often perceived as being brown. Both of Ana's ears were pierced and she also had a small stud piercing on her nose as well. Ana wore a white cream colored hoodie with a large hood, the sleeves having a black and white stripe pattern going down it. Ana wears a simple, white tank top under the hoodie and she also wore a pair dark blue jeans that had red paint speckled on them. She also didn't wear and shoes or socks, but rather had gold bangles on her right ankle. Ana's guild mark was on her right ankle in orange and black and she also had a ritualistic gypsy tattoo on her back.

"Are you going to turn me in to the Guild Master?" Ana asked quietly.

Gunther stood there and thought for a small moment before his smirk showed back up on his face, "Heh, if Lanford was still the Guild Master, I would. But, I think I'll let you go this time," he said as he handed her the form back, "Although you'll have to do what I say, but I'll collect on the debt later," Gunther added as he turned his back on the confused girl.

"Wait! Lanford isn't the Guild Master anymore?" Ana asked as the S-Class mage began walking away.

"Agni Amitahb was made Guild Master earlier today. I imagine that they'll announce it later today as well," Gunther explained bitterly as he stopped in his tracks before turning back around, "I would guess that Lanford's known about your illegal missions for some time now. But if Agni finds out, he won't be so merciful about it," he warned as he began walking away once more, towards the restricted room.

"I suppose I should thank him for not telling anyone... but still," Ana muttered as she watched the raven-haired man descend the stairs.

**. : + : .**

"And there he is," Emma sighed as they spotted the impulsive Mr. Bungle, enthusiastically helping out with a merchant stall.

"Um, shouldn't we tell him that we're here?" Felix asked after they stood still for a good minute or two.

"We probably should go and find out what exactly he needs us to do, otherwise we'll have come all this way for nothing," Robyn added, Emma continuing to stand still.

"Emma, come on!" Felix nagged.

"Alright fine! We'll go talk to him," the Dragon Slayer huffed as she started walking towards the S-Class mage, "Um... excuse me! Mr. Bungle!" she called out as Mr. Bungle jumped at the sound of her voice.

Mr. Bungle was very tall, standing at 6'10" with a fairly slim build and a brown skin tone. He had short, unkempt brown hair and black eyes, but his face was covered with an iron mask and a black balaclava. Mr. Bungle wore black cargo pants, brown leather work boots, and a white t-shirt under a gray hoodie that had red vertical stripes on it. Mr. Bungle had a long scar on his back and his left arm was covered in a burn, and his guild mark was in red and on his back.

"Dragon!" Mr. Bungle yelled suddenly as he pulled several green ties out of seemingly nowhere before tying them all onto his face, making him look somewhat like a Cthulhu, "Beware! For I am Tiethulhu! Flee in terror foul dragon or I shall smite thee with my Tiethulhu powers!" he announced with bravado as the three mages sweatdropped.

"See what I was talking about?" Emma groaned as Mr. Bungle danced around her in a strange, ritualistic manner.

"Erm... Mr. Bungle!" Felix called out, only to be ignored, "Mr. Bungle!" he repeated, only to be ignored again, "Yeesh, what's with this guy?"

"Let me try," Robyn suggested, "Um... Tiethulhu sir? We have come to see if you require any assistance with the merchant stalls."

"Oh, you're here about that?" Mr. Bungle asked as he suddenly stopped dancing around Emma, "Uh, go help those guys over there," he said as he pointed to a couple of workers before resuming his dance around Emma.

"Thank you!" Robyn bowed before walking off with Felix.

"Wait! You're just gonna leave me here!?" Emma screamed as 'Tiethulhu' continued his dance.

"Have fun with your wrestling match!" Felix called back before they reached the stall.

"Wrrrrrooooooaaaaaaghhhhhh!" Mr. Bungle roared suddenly as he threw his arms up into the air as he tackled Emma, "You were warned dragon!" he yelled as he held her on the ground in a headlock.

"Gah! Why me!?" Emma cried as Mr. Bungle continued to pin her on the ground.

**. : + : .**

**Information Scene**

"Are you sure this is the best place to start reviewing the files of the guild members?" Agni asked as he sat at the kitchen table in Rena's house, Lanford standing next to him, reaching into a portal for something.

"Of course it's fine, Miss Rena and the others are sitting in the living room," Lanford explained as he pulled a stack of folders out of the portal while Agni looked through the open archway to the living room, seeing Rowena wave at him from her seat next to Marco.

"Um sir, they're right there," Agni sighed as Lanford dropped the stack of folders on the table in front of Agni.

"The first lesson is know thy self!" Lanford announced, ignoring Agni's complaint, "So you'll be going over your own profile first."

"Sigh... Alright," Agni groaned as he opened his folder.

_Name- Agni Amitabh_

_AKA- "Sillyhead" by Rowena Hildebrand in reference to his wild hair._

_Age- 28_

_Gender- Male_

_Magic- Prana Burst Magic_

_Weapons- Magic Spear named "Vasavi"_

_Birthplace- Oshibana Town_

_Birth Date- July 1st, X755_

_Date of Acceptance into Kobold Mine- July 13th, X768_

_Status- S-Class Mage; Guild Master Candidate. (Agni's Edits: 4th Guild Master of Kobold Mine)_

_Team History- Former Member of Team Gunther (composed of Gunther Hildebrand, Rowena Hildebrand, and Agni Amitabh), formed in the year X768 and disbanded in the year X770 after Rowena's death. Founder of Team Agni (composed of Agni Amitabh, Levi Reshom, and Marco Vor), formed in the year X777 (Agni's Edit's: Disbanded in the year X784)._

_Notable Relations- Close to Rowena Hildebrand (3rd Guild Master's Note: Veeeeeerrry close if you catch my drift), Levi Reshom, and Marco Vor. Has a rivalry with Gunther Hildebrand. Is looked up to by a few younger guild members._

_Known Likes- Martial Arts, most foods and drinks, Rowena Hildebrand (3rd Guild Master's Note: As in like like), and Kobold Mine and it's many members._

_Known Dislikes- Milk (3rd Guild Master's Note: Can't stand it at all, enough to call it lactophobia in my opinion), Chicken Meat, Gunther Hildebrand, and has a strong dislike for Dark Mages and evildoers._

_Known Fears- (3rd Guild Master's Note: Have noticed him state that he fears completely losing Rowena)_

_Notable Skills- Master Martial Artist, Master Spearman, good charisma, sharp instinct, and can tell what a person's true character is after a brief conversation._

_Misc. Notes- Has a strong sense of justice and right and wrong. Is very likely to actually turn against mission clients that are the actual ones at fault. Is the cause of many letters of apology to the Magic Council. Was (and I suppose still is) in a relationship with Rowena Hildebrand before her death._

"Oi, Lanford," Agni called out as his brow twitched in agitation, "What's with all of your notes?"

"Oh those are just little thoughts of mine," Lanford answered as he set a glass of milk down on the table, "Milk?" he asked as he watched Agni's face turn a sick shade of green, "Yep, lactophobia," the older man sighed as he picked the glass back up.

* * *

**A/N: **And there it is! Chapter 3! With an Information Scene in which Agni and Lanford go over a one guild member's profile to provide information for all of you reader's benefits, so that you can learn things such as the character's age, birth date, birthplace, some likes, some dislikes, some fears, when they joined the guild, notable skills, and other little tidbits of info with notes from Lanford Knox himself and edits done to the profiles by Agni when necessary since the profiles that he'll be viewing will not all be up-to-date (example being that he had to add in that he is now the 4th guild master of Kobold Mine).

Anyways, to clarify what magic the OCs introduced use. Astraios uses Dark Ericture, Solid Script Magic, and Archive Magic. Julius uses Myth Summoning Magic, Ram uses Wing Magic, Ana uses Touch and Acrobatic Magic, and Mr. Bungle uses Staff Magic.

Anyways, don't forget that I'm still looking for a healer for the guild.

Please remember to review!

Your Host,

dreadburner94.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **And here we are once again! Dreadburner94 here with Chapter 4! We're more than halfway through the intro chapters now and have entered the second half of them! I rather enjoyed the Information Scene this chapter and I'm certain that you all will be able to learn quite a bit about the character featured in it and about some of the guild's history.

Anyways, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but if everyone who sent in a member for Kobold Mine could send in some things to me it would be appreciated. I need your OC's birthday, birth place, and the date of acceptance into Kobold Mine if you have not already provided those. But yeah, I need them for the Information Scenes (although in some cases an OC's birth place and birth date will not be known, and thus will not be in their folder of information that Agni will be looking through).

And as always, submissions for side characters, villains, and civilians are open.

So then, I'd like to thank MyDearWatson, Reitzel-chan, WaterDragonMaverick, PrinceoftheMatrix88, Cocokitty2316, barkingupthewrongkey, FrozenBlast13, LightandDarkHeart, ManhattanTheory, and reven228 for their reviews last chapter!

**MyDearWatson- **I'm happy to hear that you liked Ram's intro last chapter! And yeah, Ana's a bit of a secretive character, but right now she's in Gunther's debt for not telling Agni, which isn't a good position to be in really. Yep, Mr. Bungle is the most "out there" character in Kobold Mine so he'll do some strange things every now and then. And the Information Scenes will be done in order of appearance, so you all will be able to figure out who will be featured next, but sometimes I'll do more than one character in a scene so that these scenes don't drag on for 30+ chapters.

**Reitzel-chan- **To be honest, Agni's dislike of milk was added in on a whim when I was making his profile, so I'm not entirely sure why he dislikes milk so much. And you'll eventually learn how Rowena died, but yeah, even though she's still around, it's not been the same for either Agni or Gunther.

**WaterDragonMaverick- **Mr. Bungle is not only crazy at times, but he's also an S-Class mage, so he has the strength to back up his eccentric mannerisms. But yeah, the Information Scenes won't tell you everything about a character, but it'll help you all to get to know them a bit better.

**PrinceoftheMatrix88- **I'm glad that you enjoyed how I wrote Astraios last chapter and I'm happy to hear that you find the other OCs introduced so far to be interesting.

**Cocokitty2316- **I'm happy to hear that you liked Mr. Bungle so much. Also you have to keep in mind that I have around 30 OCs to introduce and figure out how to do so and who to introduce them with. But anyways, Yui will actually be introduced this chapter since she and the team she's in were pushed back from being introduced last chapter to this one.

**barkingupthewrongkey- **I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed Mr. Bungle's introduction scene so much!

**FrozenBlast13- **I'm glad that you liked the addition of the Information Scene and they'll be useful for you readers since they'll help you get to know the various characters a bit better early on. Although they'll be in order of appearance and there will only be 1 to 3 a chapter. And yeah, Mr. Bungle is pretty much the epitome of strangeness and he still has many strange things to do.

**LightandDarkHeart- **Yeah, things should be interesting with what happens with Ana, given the fact that her illegal missions could actually get all of Kobold Mine in trouble. But anyways, I never really thought about Mr. Bungle's actions as an exorcism, but who knows, he could be trying to exorcise the dragon within Emma, although nobody's really sure of what goes on in his mind.

**ManhattanTheory- **Yep, Agni's got a milk phobia of sorts, although it was really just added into his profile on a whim when I was making him.

**reven228- **I'm happy to hear that you liked the last chapter. Yeah, like I've been saying, the whole lactophobia thing was done on a complete whim when I was making Agni's profile. But anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Credits:**

**Ely Auburn- something-off**

**Spiral Yuki- spiralgamer**

**Yui Akiyama- Cocokitty2316**

**Alice Romina- Maebara18**

**Awai Seikatsu- FrozenBlast13**

"**The King of Mages"- dreadburner94**

"**Cold Woman"- dreadburner94**

**Lord Doru Dragomir- dreadburner94**

I don't own Fairy Tail!

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Druid, The Sonic Boom, the Copy-Cat, the Dancer, and the Necromage.**

"Come on! Hurry up!" Ely Auburn called out to his two friends as they ran up the never-ending hill.

"Wait up! You'll leave Yui behind!" Spiral yelled back as he waited for Yui to catch up.

"Hnn... Slow down Ely!" Yui shouted as she finally caught up with Spiral.

"It's not my fault that you're slow! Now come on! The last one there is a rotten egg!" Ely added as he resumed the race up the hill.

"Ely~!" Yui yelled as she kept running past Spiral.

"Sigh... guess I gotta catch up," Spiral sighed as he started running again, quickly passing Yui as he ran up the hill.

Spiral Yuki stood at about 4'8" with dark violet hair in a some-what spiky style and hazel colored eyes. He wore a dark blue jacket with blue jeans and a green t-shirt. Spiral also carried a sword in a violet sheath on his back and his guild mark was on his right forearm in violet.

"Ah! Spiral~! Wait up!" Yui shouted as the boy ran past her.

"Sorry! Buy Ely's not gonna wait up!" Spiral yelled back as he kept running, leaving her behind.

Yui Akiyama was fairly short for a fourteen year-old girl, standing at 4'5" with a small build and porcelain skin tone. She had long golden hair that fell down to her ankles, but was some-what tamed by a tiny and simple black headband. Yui wore a long black, hooded cloak that dragged across the ground over a plain and simple white dress that ended at her ankles with no shoes.

"Come on you slowpokes!" Ely yelled from higher up the hill, "We're almost there!"

"Just wait up a moment! We'll there soon!" Spiral shouted as he ran up the hill, Yui trailing behind him.

Ely was the oldest and tallest of the three, standing at 5'7", almost a whole foot taller than Spiral, with a lanky build and pale skin that had a dusting of freckles on his cheeks, nose, shoulders, and arms. His messy blond hair fell down to the base of his neck and into his eyes a little bit, but his hair grew darker more and more near the tips. His big eyes, which he considered to be girly looking, were a lime green color and had long eyelashes. Ely wore a baggy, black tank-top under an unbuttoned, light green jacket that had it's sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the collar popped up, with the inside of the jacket being white with black polka dots and it had big black and white buttons lining the left side of the jacket. He wore a pair of black jeans that had the right leg rolled up to his knee, while the left leg was tucked into one his black combat boots, which had green laces which were often untied. Lastly, Ely wore a pair of white goggles on his head and his guild mark was on the side of his neck in a faded gold color.

"I figured that this was where you were wanting to go," Spiral sighed when he caught up with Ely, seeing the Coffee shop near Dragomir Keep.

"I can't help it, they have the best cakes in all of Luculia Town," Ely said with a laugh while Yui finally caught up with the two boys, panting.

"Y-you jerks, leaving me behind like that," she whimpered as bent over in an effort to catch her breath.

"Hehe, sorry," Ely apologized with a small laugh, "But more importantly, let's get something to eat!" he shouted as he took off towards the small shop, Spiral and Yui following him in to place their orders, the three of them going back out to the patio to wait on their orders.

"I thought that it was you three who ran into the shop in such a rush," Astraios said as he watched the three young mages exit the shop.

"Oh, Astraios, Julius. You guys are here?" Ely said in a confused tone.

"And Ram as well," Astraios added as he waved his hand in front of his face to disperse the smoke from Ramiel's cigarette.

"All three of us do enjoy coffee," Julius said in a matter of fact tone, "So it made sense for us to take our break here, not that Ram has done any work," he added with a displeased look on his face as the older man continued to ignore them.

"You know them?" Yui asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, I was in the guild when Astraios joined and Spiral had joined before Julius did, as for Ram, well he's been in the guild since he was younger than you two," Ely explained as the waitress brought out their cakes.

"I see," Yui said through a mouthful of cake, "So he joined in like... X750?" she asked after she swallowed her mouthful.

"X770!" Ram snapped, "Agni was barely an S-Class back then," he added for reasons he was unsure of.

"So you probably know a lot about different members of the guild then?" Spiral asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Hmph, hardly. I never really bothered with many people," Ram explained, "But Rowena was still alive when I joined the guild."

"You knew that ghost when she was alive? What was she like?" Yui asked.

"Rowena isn't much different really, she's a hell of a lot more mischievous though. But she was the healer back then, and she was part of a team with Gunther and Agni."

"Gunther and Agni were on the same team?" Ely repeated in a shocked tone, "That's crazy, they hate each other!"

"They were friends once... but that changed after Rowena died," Ram said in a somber tone, "But it isn't my place to talk about that, chat up one of them if you really want to know more about the girl's death," he added as the three mages went back to their cake, not in the mood to talk much after such a sad topic.

**. : + : .**

Alice Romina danced quickly upon the newly built stage, prancing from one spot to the next with quick steps and turns as she continued to dance, suddenly stopping with a pleased look on her face.

Alice stood at about 5'4" with a lean build well-suited for dancing. She had dark tan skin, lavender eyes, and dark purple hair that fell down to her shoulder blades. She wore a pair of ruby colored flats with a red skirt that was orange on the inside, a short orange shirt that only covered her chest with red, see-through sleeves. Her guild mark was on her exposed right side and she also hand a magic seal on her forehead that was shaped like an eye, but was covered with a red bandanna.

"Yep, I'd say that you built this stage well enough," Alice said happily to Keylian and Barda, "It doesn't shake or creek when I dance on it."

"Well, that's good to hear! And here Keylian was worried that we'd have to keep working on it!' Barda laughed while he smacked Keylian on the back.

"Tch... Shut up, I just wanted to get this over with," Keylian scowled, while the Viking next to him continued to laugh.

"Oh, was Keylian worried that his stage wouldn't be good enough for me?" Alice teased flirtatiously while she ran her finger down Keylian's arm.

"Get off me woman!" Keylian shouted, not pleased with getting teased by both of the older mages.

"Oh please, you're hardly my type anyways," she said with a sly grim, "I prefer them a little more on the shy side than you," Alice added much to Keylian's annoyance.

"Alright, come on Keylian, let's go get a drink before you blow a gasket," Barda sighed as he began pushing Keylian in the direction of the nearest bar.

**. : + : .**

Awai Seikatsu walked up the long hill towards Dragomir Keep, having been asked to deliver a report on the progress of the preparations for the festival to Lord Doru Dragomir himself by the man in charge of the festival.

Awai was a young woman who stood at 5'7" with deathly pale skin, a small chest, and a lithe figure. Her long and wavy obsidian hair was tied into a loose braid with a strand of white mixed into the braid. She had piercing purple eyes and her flat lips were covered in ruby red lipstick which stood out against her pale skin. Awai wore a small, black leather jacket over a pale violet t-shirt and ripped, blue jeans with a black leather belt which was decorated with an obsidian skull belt buckle. She also wore a pair of black demonia boots, a chain necklace carrying a skull and crossbones pendant, two silver studs in her left ear, a gold hoop earring in her right ear, a silver ring on both her left index and ring fingers, and a gold ruby ring. Awai's ebony gray guild mark was on the right side of her neck and she was Kobold Mine's last S-Class Mage, who used Undead Magic.

The S-Class Mage continued her walk towards the keep, eventually coming across Mr. Bungle, who was sitting on top of Emma after he tied her up with a banner and knocked her out.

"Exorcising dragons again?" Awai asked with an emotionless smile.

"Yep!" Mr. Bungle answered happily, "Although this one put up a bit of a fight, but she proved no match for Tiethulhu!" the S-Class Mage declared while he puffed out his chest with pride.

"Well I'm certain that you'll eventually succeed with your little ritual someday, since Nate and Glen are still Dragon Slayers even though you've put them both through this quite a few times," Awai chuckled as she walked past Mr. Bungle, opening the gate to Dragomir Keep before walking through it's front door.

The grand foyer of Dragomir Keep was dark, only a scant few torches providing any light, although even in the dark, Awai could make out the large dragon statues next to a large, stone staircase. But, next to the statue on the right were two people, a man and a woman.

"Who are..." Awai started mumble as her instincts set off alarms in her mind, 'I'll die if they attack me,' she thought as she began to break out in a cold sweat, ' If they attack me... I'll die for sure,' her mind kept repeating as the alarms in her mind kept going off, urging her unresponsive body to run.

The man smirked as he saw the fear take shape on Awai's face, only to watch her expression grow even more fearful as he began walking towards her, allowing her to make out his features. The man stood at about 5'10" with a fit build and light tan skin. His dark brown hair fell down to the nape of his neck, around his ears, and covered his forehead, ending right above his blood red eyes which looked at Awai as if she was some sort of animal, with his cold and confident smirk only further enforcing that look in his eyes. He was wearing a partially unbuttoned, long-sleeved white dress shirt under a black jacket that thin, blood red lines on the sleeves and on the jacket pockets. He was also wearing a pair of black jeans with black ankle boots and a gold necklace which held a diamond pendant on it.

"It seems a mongrel has come and sullied my presence here," the man chuckled as he raised his right arm, as if preparing a spell.

'Run! Run!' Awai's instincts continued to demand as her legs seemed to refuse to budge.

"My Lord," the woman by the statue said quietly as the man turned to look at her, "It would be unwise to do such a thing here," she stated as the man lowered his arm and turned around.

"Be grateful that I have allowed you to live, mongrel," he said as if he was a king granting a criminal mercy, "It is a great privilege to be spared by the King of Mages."

"King of... Mages?" Awai muttered in a confused manner as the man's face quickly turned to one of anger.

"Are you claiming to not know of me?" the man scowled as his killing intent began rolling off of him once more.

"Now now, my liege," a man's voice echoed through the foyer as the grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling lit up, revealing an older man with a noble bearing up on the balcony, "Please spare the poor girl your wrath."

"Hmph, the ignorance of this day and age is sickening," the man scoffed as he began climbing the stairs, "It is... disgusting," he added as he passed the nobleman on his way out of the foyer.

"Please forgive my guest," the man asked as he began his descent down the stairs, "He can be a bit hasty at times with his judgment."

"Hasty is an understatement," the woman by the statue scoffed, "But you should steer clear of him if you see him again."

"Well, I suppose I should thank you both for stopping him," Awai said with a small bow as she calmed down.

"Heh, please, we only prolonged your life," the woman said coldly, "He'll kill you the next time you meet."

Awai looked at the cold woman, she was slightly taller, standing at about 5'8" with a fit build and an above average sized chest. She had a pale complexion with a small dusting of freckles on her face and cold, icy blue eyes. Her long, golden blond hair was tied in a ponytail at the base of her neck and thrown over her left shoulder while her bangs were parted over her forehead so that they stay out of her face. The woman wore a long-sleeved, black tunic that had white trimmings and was held closed by a red sash wrapped around her waist, and she wore a black leather jacket that was red on the inside and didn't fall down past her chest over the tunic. She also wore a pair of black jeans that were tucked into black demonia boots and were held up by a black leather belt which held a black sheath on it, which was carrying a sword that had a wing-shaped guard inlaid with diamond and a pommel that bore a single diamond. The last notable thing that Awai noticed was the MP3 player sticking out of the woman's jacket pocket and the black and red headphones sitting around her neck.

"You say that like it's a fact," Awai scowled, "Now that I've seen him, I won't be caught so off guard next time."

"Hahahaha!" the nobleman laughed as he reached the bottom of the stairs, "Believe me, I'm certain that he could take on a good portion of your guild all on his own," he boasted, earning him a scowl from Awai, "But where are my manners, I am Lord Doru Dragomir, ruler of Luculia Town. I believe that this is our first time meeting each other, Awai Seikatsu of Kobold Mine," Doru greeted with a small and polite bow.

"A pleasure, Lord Dragomir," Awai greeted in return with her own bow, looking the nobleman up-and-down while doing so, the first thing she noticed being the man's height, as he stood at 6'6" with a thin, muscular build and ghostly pale skin that was slightly wrinkled by age. Doru had prominent cheekbones, a sharp jawline, and intimidating gold colored eyes. His silverish white hair fell slightly past his shoulders and was brushed out of his face, while he had a short and neatly trimmed goatee and mustache. The nobleman wore an expensive looking black overcoat that had gold trimmings and dark gray fur lining the sleeves and traveling up them partway. Under the coat he wore a long, tunic-like black shirt that faded into midnight blue near the bottom, with the shirt having a strange, gold motif on it that was partially covered up by the coat. Completing the Noble's outfit was a pair of black dress pants which were tucked into a pair of black boots which had gold trim on them.

"Now then, I assume that you're hear about how the preparations are proceeding," Doru asked as he began addressing his visitor's business.

"Yes, here's the report from the foreman," Awai said she handed the nobleman the folder.

**. : + : .**

**Information Scene**

"Alright then!" Lanford announced, "Now that you've gone over your own profile, this one is next," he said as he handed Agni another folder with 'Lanford Knox' written on it in what appeared to be a woman's handwriting.

"Wait a moment," Agni interrupted, "Isn't this your profile?"

"It is indeed," the older man confirmed with a nod.

"So why do I need to look at it? You gave up the position of Master because your leaving the guild, aren't you?" Agni asked as a look of shock came onto Lanford's face.

"Leaving the guild!? However did you get such a ridiculous idea?" Lanford spoke in a bewildered tone, startling the younger mage, "I'll be staying for a time as your adviser of course," Lanford said with a proud look on his face.

"I... see," Agni managed to say as he opened the folder, at a loss for words, 'He probably just got sick of all the paperwork and decided to throw it all on someone else," he thought as he began looking through the profile.

_Name- Lanford Knox_

_AKA- "Lanny" by Eloise Metrodora._

_Age- 60_

_Gender- Male_

_Magic- Law of Space and Mercury Magic_

_Weapons- A typical stage magician's wand filled with liquid mercury._

_Birthplace- Luculia Town_

_Birth Date- March 2nd, X724_

_Date of Acceptance into Kobold Mine- August 27th, X738_

_Status- S-Class Mage (3rd Guild Master's Edits: Former S-Class Mage); Named 3rd Guild Master of Kobold Mine on September 14th, X766. (Agni's Edits: 4th Guild Master's Adviser)._

_Team History- Former member of Team Metrodora (Composed of Eloise Metrodora, Lanford Knox, and Phinehas Nagendra), founded in the year X735 (joined in the year X738) and disbanded in the year X742 after Eloise Metrodora was named as the 2nd Guild Master of Kobold Mine. Former member of Team Lanford (Composed of Lanford Knox, Phinehas Nagendra, and Lebena Sable), founded in the X742 and disbanded after Lebena's death and Phinehas' betrayal in X766._

_Notable Relations- Was mentored by the 1st Guild Master, Roland Tylone, in Mercury Magic. (3rd Guild Master's Edits: Shared a "Mother-Son" relationship with Eloise Metrodora.) Was close to his teammates, Phinehas Nagendra and Lebena Sable until Lebena's sudden death; Phinehas has not been seen since. Is looked up to by numerous members of Kobold Mine as a father-figure._

_Known Likes- Magic of nearly all kinds, sleights of hand, magic tricks, Kobold Mine, and stage magician shows._

_Known Dislikes- Magic meant to harm people or magic of evil nature, specifically the Black Arts._

_Known Fears- Snakes. (3rd Guild Master's Edits: More of a hatred really, but they still set me on edge.)_

_Notable Skills- Master of Espionage and Information Gathering, vast magic power, talented in mischief, and has a sharp wit._

_Misc. Notes- Despite my attachment to Lanny and the fact that it will look like I am simply picking him due to personal preference, I believe that he is the best candidate to be Kobold Mine's 3rd Guild Master, and I believe that the first Master would agree with my decision. Phinny may not take my decision very well, but I'm certain that he'll understand, he and Lanny are friends after all. Although it is difficult to believe that the guild's resident mischief maker as it's Master._

"Lanford... this is..." Agni started to say, but stopped because of how personal some of the information in the folder was.

"It's alright to speak your mind, Agni," Lanford said in a counseling manner, "I've come to terms with everything in that profile that the 2nd Master wrote in it. Not everything she wrote is up-to-date, but it is enough."

Agni continued to stare at the profile, not saying anything, 'This Phinehas person... was he jealous that Lanford was named Guild Master? Is Gunther like... No... Gunther's not the type to betray the guild... but still...' Agni thought as he drew the similarities between himself and Lanford, and Gunther and Phinehas.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's a wrap for this chapter! Lots of stuff going on in this chapter I think, you got to learn some guild history with Ram and Agni in the first and last scenes, and then you all got to meet some very important people in the third scene, but I'm not going to say much about them right now.

Anyways, as a recap of magic. Ely uses Nature Magic, Spiral uses Sound Magic and another type as well (but that's a secret), Yui uses Copy-Cat Magic, Alice uses telekinesis, and Awai uses Undead Magic.

Anyways, I have the healers for the guild now, so I don't need anymore of them.

And as a reminder, don't forget to send in those things about your OC's if you haven't already (being your OC's birthday, birth place, and the date of acceptance into Kobold Mine).

As a side note, I actually wrote this chapter in reverse. I started with the last scene and then worked up the page from there until I finished what would be the first scene.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please remember to leave a review!

Your host,

dreadburner94.


End file.
